Asval
Asval is a fictional character from Encantadia, a Filipino telefantasya produced by GMA Network. Filipino actor Bobby Andrews played Asval in the original Encantadia series, while the young Asval is played by Sid Lucero in Etheria, Encantadia's prequel/sequel series. Character background Asval is a Sapirian prince and the third son of King Nahq, the first King of Sapiro. He carries the title, 'Ang Pinaka Matapang na Mandirigma ni Haring Armeo' (King Armeo's Bravest Warrior'). Before the fall of Etheria, Asval was the leader of the Sapirian legions. He played a vital role in hiding the fugitive lovers Memen and Ornia from the clutches of Queen Avria. All this was part of his scheme to secure greater power for Sapiro. Unfortunately his amoral stance and plans eventually led to the couple's death at the hands of Animus as he was responsible for putting them into the magic sleep which allowed the agent of Etheria to dispatch of them without a fight. He was one of the three warriors to assassinate Animus under orders of the Council of Encantadia. The other two were Raquim and Hagorn. Animus was caught by surprise when the three assassins found him in his bedchamber. Animus was slain during his wedding night with his beloved Juvila. He is the grand uncle of Ybrahim and became an ally to Hagorn later in the timeline. He is an original member of the council of Encantadia. Among his abilities include teleportation and healing powers like other Royal Sapirians are capable of. He is known to be an excellent fighter which might probably be why he lived many years. He wants to rule over Sapiro at all cost believing that once it regains its former glory, he would be a great king to it. This dichotomy between his "good" intentions and his hunger for power makes it unclear as to where his loyalties lie. In the time of Pirena's reign over Lireo, he had fallen in love with her and never took no for an answer so to make her feel the same way for him. This, he was able to do. Once, he asked Pirena to let him borrow her jewel of fire to use it for the rebirth of Sapiro. Just when he thought he could finally take hold of it, Pirena said that the jewel is intended for her daughter Mira whom she wants to be its successor. With this, he, together with the forces of Hagorn attacked Pirena and gave her, her fall. He wasn't in love with her after all. All he wants is the jewel. For a reason of not bestowing this to him, they have nothing else to do but to end her reign. However, when Pirena traveled to the past with her sisters Amihan, Alena and Danaya to save their grandniece Cassandra, she met Asval who, at that time was called Prinsipe Asval (Prince Asval). Regardless of his dark future, the young one had seemingly produced genuine affection for the diwata who, unknown to him is a Sang'gre from the future. Because of this, it is unknown if his trick on Pirena during her reign was a real one, or if love simply gave him luck in making Pirena fall for him for even just a short while, which he wasn't able to do due to her cold interaction with him during the time of Etheria. It is still unknown how Asval managed to survive the fall of Sapiro. He is currently in alliance with Hagorn, but as he also shares an agreement with Aquil, it is uncertain where his loyalties really lie. But one thing is for sure. Asval is willing to do anything to regain Sapiro. Ultimately, his efforts failed. During the earlier days of the first book of Encantadia, Asval challenged Ybrahim through a fight, that if he (Ybrahim) can triumph over him, he will grant him a treasure. Aside from this, Asval was testing him if he truly is the rightful heir to the kingdom. Upon seeing himself die at the hands of his grand nephew during the war against Hathoria, he had seen that he truly is the one for he had now completely defeated him. With that, he asked Ybrahim to rule over Sapiro with justice. He then loses his life. A life that was used to do everything he could ever think of just for his beloved kingdom. Category:Encantadia